Witch
Witches (female) and Warlocks (male) (formerly known as the Wiccae) are magical offshoots of humanity that belong to the Homo Magus (Maegi) species. Witches and warlocks are known for their spiritual connection with the forces of nature. While male witches are known as "warlocks", the term witch can be generally used to described to the entire Wiccae group. 'History' Witches and Warlocks have existed since the beginning of time, though in the ancient times they were known as Maegi (maegus-singular). The first Maegi were a group of ancient humans (during the beginning of humankind), were imbued with a mystical energy that existed in the Earth, they were known as the Ancestral Conven. They were given their power by the Divine, to protect and serve nature, ensuring the natural order of the Earth and maintaing balance of power. Soon the Earth became plagued by various creatures of darkness that threatened the balance of nature. The Ancestral Coven used their collective power (and that granted by the divine) to combat these creatures. The Ancestral Coven passed their power and knowledge to their children, and so on and so forth, which then began the many witch/warlock lines that exist. For millenia, the aid of Maegi were called upon to protect pople from negative spirits, promote agricultural prosperity, heal illnesses, etc. They were known as 'cunning women/men' or 'wise men/women'. Though as time passed, some Witches and Warlocks began to use their Power for selfish purposes. Eventually they began to partake in dark practices and commune with malevolent entities in exchange for power, giving reign to soulless and evil creatures that came to be known as, Reapers. Because of their dark methods, humans began to gain a fear of witches and warlocks, having percieved them as evil and in association with the Devil. These practices became associated with all Maegi and anything related to the supernatural. Many religious cults were formed in order to hunt and kill witchkind, making way for the various witch trials. The Commune fled into the shadows, and watched as the innocent were executed, while the Reapers infiltrated many polticially powerful factions manipulating things and using the newfound hate of Witches and Warlocks to hunt them down and obtain their power. Many witches and warlocks remained active in the human world, though kept their gifts to themselves in fear of being hunted. Others continued their duty to protect and serve the greater good, while many viewed the effort as pointless because of the betrayal of the humans. These witches and warlocks typically held vengance in their hearts in regard for humans and passed this down to their children. Classifications Blood Status A witch or warlock's blood status is determined by their magical lineage. Pure-Blood Half-Blood A Half-Blood refers to a witch born to only one witch (half-blood or pure-blood) parent and one human. Half-bloods are only considered half-bloods if they have at least one mortal parent or at least one mortal grandparent. Majority of magical witches and warlocks are half-bloods, in order to maintain a steady population. Rank #Omega #Major #Upper-Level #Blank #Lower-Level Variants Solitary Hedge Witches Kitchen Witches Ecclectic Witches Green Witches Genetics Practitioners Practitioners are humans that practice witchcraft but do not possess any innate magical abilities. Several millenia ago, humans became fascinated by the ways and powers of the Wiccae, though were fearful to practice the arts of sorcery. So they were taught to harness the mystical energy of the Earth and draw power from crystals, the elements, sun, and the moon to practice magic. They often prayed to deities to aid them in their practices. Witch practitioners treat witchcraft as a religious/spiritual system. Characteristics and Traits Despite their magical abilities, witches have basic human characteristics. *'High Resistance': Witches are extremely resistant to supernatural attacks, various weapons, and supernatural powers. Being human, their resistance is limited, as they can be killed as any other human, however witches are able survive most things that would kill an ordinary human. If put in a life or death scenario, witches are able to cling to life longer than any other human would be able to. The more powerful the witch, the stronger their resistance. *'Marking their Death': When a witch/warlock dies, they leave behind some residual energy, which may pass on to witches and warlocks usually of close ties or in the nearest vicinity. Whenever a witch dies violently, they release a mystical force of energy, marking the place of their death with power. This power can be tapped into and harnessed by other witches. *'Enhanced Intuition': Witches are highly intuitive, moreso than ordinary humans. The extent of a witch's intuition varies from individual to individual. Some witches' intuition is more developed than others. Seers usually have a more stronger and powerful intuition, as it is enhanced by their foresight abilities. Powers & Abilities Main Article: Witchcraft Witches and warlocks possess innate mystical power and therefore are able to manipulate their power for a variety of effects such as telekinesis, conjuration, astral projection, teleportation, time-travel, etc. With training and practice they are able to strengthen their power and further enhance their magical skills. Witches possess the innate ability to percieve the presence of other supernatural beings that make themselves visible. Witches and warlocks are also commonly known to manifest psychic skills. Covens A coven is a group formed of witches and warlocks primarily to increase their power. Several covens exist of witches and practitioners alike. Covens can contain a variety number of witches with the official number being thirteen. Familiars Persecutions/Witch Trials Over the centuries, women and men have been accused and executed for practicing witchcraft. Very few of those who were persecuted were not true witches, as a real witch could have easily escaped. Those who were burned, hanged, or drowned we're mostly falsely accused, while only few of the persecuted were witch practitioners. Gallery Witches witch__s_bridge_by_maiarcita-d45mo54.jpg Warlocks 040b768a358ee7148120d7aade5f8538-d3reve0.jpg Wizardry_by_CaliburnSword.jpg Category:Species Category:Witches Category:Practitioners